


Honey, Honey

by OkProblematic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OT5 Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkProblematic/pseuds/OkProblematic
Summary: "You can't keep doing this, Lou" Zayn blinks at him, slow as ever."Can't keep doing what," Louis nearly slams his empty pint on the table, his eyes are glazed, accent thick.He's not drunk yet, not really, but he's definitely headed there. "Drinking your problems away -""'M not -""Drinking to forget, then."Louis squints at him, "I'm appalled that you think I would do such a thing, Zayn Malik," he doesn't really look all that offended but Zayn isn't really sure how to read him anymore, really.————-Or, long after one direction is gone, Louis is still feeling a pretty Harry-sized hole in his heart and he decides to do something about it.





	Honey, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo I finished something decent. I'm not too sure how I feel about this one, but I'm glad its done! I absolutely did not bust it out while I was at work today.

"You can't keep doing this, Lou" Zayn blinks at him, slow as ever.   
  
"Can't keep doing what," Louis nearly slams his empty pint on the table, his eyes are glazed, accent thick.    
  
He's not drunk yet, not really, but he's definitely headed there. "Drinking your problems away -"   
  
"'M not -"   
  
"Drinking to forget, then."    
  
Louis squints at him, "I'm appalled that you think I would do such a thing, Zayn Malik," he doesn't really look all that offended but Zayn isn't really sure how to read him anymore, really. "Just because Niall still speaks to you doesn't mean the rest of us talk at all," Louis looks softer now, almost hurt.   
  
He may look hurt but he's got his big guns out. Zayn wrinkles his nose, "Look I'm just as surprised as you that he talks to me, okay? I definitely don't deserve it. But it's not like you up and left everybody hanging. Have you even tried to talk to Harry?" Zayn can play rough too.    
  
Louis' eyes go wide and he tenses at the younger boys name, "Well no," Zayn wants to hit him, raises an eyebrow instead, "But he hasn't talked to me either!"

 

"Mate, when has that boy ever made the first move?" He looks expectantly at Louis, who appears to actually be thinking about this, "Louis! He won't be the first one to reach out. You should know this - you're the one who spent so long in - in his pocket."    
  
Louis has his eyes closed like he's in pain and only says, quietly, "I don't know where to start with him. What do I even say Zayn? I mean, when we went on that hiatus I was supposed to, to, to really start something with him and I just couldn't I -"    
  
"Start with 'hi'" Louis looks at him like he has three heads, "Lou, he knows you better than anybody. I'm sure he understands why you did that,"   
  
"I don't understand why I did that," he makes a grab for the remainder of Zayn's beer and Zayn let's him down it.    
  
"That doesn't mean that he doesn't." And well, Louis can't really argue with that, can he?    
  
They spend the rest of the night getting drunk anyways, and if Louis texts Harry a simple, little  _ Hi,  _ well it's the start of something.

 

It takes three days but he gets a little " **Oops** " as a response and he wonders why he was ever afraid. Harry makes things so easy and so without much though he's responding.    
  
_ I think that works a little better if you say your line first ;) _

 

He wants to say that he forgets about their little interaction and goes on with his life but he spends the next few hours precariously watching his phone and jumping every time it lights up. He almost tells Liam to fuck off twice because he thought it was Harry and got too excited. At 10:37 pm there's a little ding and Louis goes flying over the edge of the couch to get to his phone on the coffee table and he has to laugh at himself when he hits the ground and curls up in front of the couch, phone lighting up his face, knee stinging from where it smacked the coffee table.    
  
**Guess I'll have to run into you to find out, then x**   
  
He doesn't squeal like a teenage girl. He simply doesn’t. 

 

They spend the next few weeks texting and they talk on the phone four times (Louis is absolutely not counting). He didn't think it was possible, but Harry has only gotten sweeter and more kind. He so wise too, always has an answer, even if said answer is silence and Louis feels calm again. Harry still makes him soft, he realizes, still makes him melt and feel less like he's going to fall through the cracks if he's too quiet. As always, Harry makes him feel important.   
  
_ harryyyyy _

 

Sometimes, he feels weird calling him Harry, they've never really done that but he doesn't want to cross any lines. They haven't talked about meeting up yet, but at least Harry is texting back quickly, now that his tour is on a short break.    
  
**Louissssss**

 

Harry hasn't called him any old nicknames either, to be fair, but Louis keeps going back to what Zayn said about Harry not making the first moves. He should've tried to see Harry on his break but he just wasn't sure how to bring it up.    
  
_ I've nearly set my kitchen on fire again _ Louis plans then and there to surprise Harry but he's not sure when or how or where. He calls Niall, because he's hungry and at least Niall can cook and he's a big baby romantic or something like that.    
  
**You are a danger to yourself and others x**

 

Three weeks later, Harry is finishing up his tour and Louis is buying a plane ticket to the last show. Niall had wanted signs and glitter and god damn flashing  _ lights _ but Louis had politely said no and that he would simply figure it out as he went, texting Harry along the way.   
  
However, standing backstage like this, empty handed and listening to Harry sing all by himself, Louis wishes he had listened a little bit better to Niall and all of his ridiculousness.    
  
When he hears Harry wrapping up the last song, everything is calm backstage and it's weird but he's not surprised that Harry has literally the calmest team of people he's ever seen. He is still holding his breath, wondering if he's doing too much or going to far or crossing all of the lines they have or -   
  
Harry comes around the corner, suit jacket hanging off of one hand and the other pushing his sweaty hair back. Louis feels his heart in his chest and he's not sure what it's doing but it's doing something alright.

 

The boy clearly sees Louis right away, sticking out in the middle of his calm backstage energy. He doesn't say anything as we walks past a clothes rack and hangs the coat off the end, glitter less bright in the dim lights of the room. He keeps moving until he is right in front of Louis, maybe a foot away, almost like he's not sure if Louis is real. He's silent as ever, wide eyes the only thing giving away his spinning thoughts.    
  
Louis is looking up at him and  _ god _ , he's not a kid anymore at all. He looks so grown up with his sharp jaw and little bit of stubble. Harry's lips are right there, too, red and wet from being licked all night as he was singing, and it's been  _ years _ since they've kissed but he'll never forget what it felt like, he'll never stop trying to have it again. He's so tall but somehow, Louis doesn't feel small with him.    
  
He's sure he looks it though, with his hair down and flat against his head in a way he hasn't worn it in ages, back when they used to tour together and used to dance around each other and live together. He missed Harry and his space. But that's exactly why he's here, isn't it? Again, though, he doesn't know where to start.    
  
Harry opens his mouth like he's about to speak, but nothing comes out, just a simple part of lips and heavy breathing. Louis is pretty sure he can't do much better but he tries anyways, and all he can do is let out a small, quiet word. He's so glad that Harry has such a weirdly quiet team or he's sure he wouldn't have heard it, but Harry has always known him,   
  
" _ Hazza _ ,"    
  
Natural as ever, Harry doesn't miss a beat, always knowing how to respond to Louis and he guesses that's what he opens when you grow up with somebody, you know them and they become an extension of you, even if it's been years, "Hi, Honey."    
  
And  _ god, honey _ , it's been even longer since he heard that, so long since Harry has run his fingers through Louis hair and called him Honey, it's been so so long, and of course, Harry is there to catch him as he falls, falls right into the sweating chest in front of him and just breathes.

 

Harry wraps long arms around him and breathes him in, nose buried in Louis' feathery hair. He graciously doesn't say anything when he feels tears soaking his shirt, Louis quiet whimpers only making him hold tighter and press his lips into his hair, his own eyes a little bit teary.   
  
Louis doesn't have to wonder when he got so soft because he  _ knows _ , but it feels so good to have Harry all around him and to be letting out every frustration he's had these past few years and to have Harry here to accept all of them, without any complaints. He thinks that maybe Harry has a few too, and he hopes that he can help. He pulls away just enough that he can look up at Harry, cheeks wet and a little sticky. This time when he opens his mouth, though, nothing comes out and he feels frozen by the stray tears on Harry's own face.    
  
He reaches up to wipe the tears and rests his palms on Harry's cheeks, and Harry just watches him, green eyes bright and unsure. Louis still can't speak, mouth still open as he breathes. Harry sniffs and speaks first, before he is leaning down and tucking himself under Louis, as if he isn't almost a foot taller,    
  
_ "Boo bear," _ and he's sobbing now, arms still awkwardly around Louis and Louis is desperately looking for somewhere to sit before Harry topples them over, but he realizes they are not going anywhere and drops to his knees, bringing Harry down with him. He tries his best to wrangle Harry into his lap, and it's not hard when Harry literally bends wherever Louis implores him to.    
  
It's automatic, comforting the boy in his arms, "Shh, baby, you're gonna make yourself sick," he brushes Harry's hair out of his face and talking quietly, "I'm sorry, so sorry, Haz, I'm not going anywhere, baby please, shh,"   
  
Eventually, Harry quiets, and is quietly resting his wet face in Louis' neck, when he speaks it's just a mumble, "I thought I did something wrong or that I didn't do enough,"   
  
Louis runs his fingers through Harry's hair, "No, baby, I didn't- I don't -"   
  
He doesn't need to finish before Harry is telling him, "I know. I - I  _ know _ ,"

 

Louis sighs because Harry always knows, he always has known - there was never any question and Louis wonders why he was being so, so stupid. He's never had to question his place with Harry because it's just been Harry, his baby, his Hazza, the love of his life.    
  
Harry goes to reach up and probably push Louis's hair out of his face and instead knocks his nose pretty good, causing Louis to scrunch it up, "Oops".   
  
Louis smiles weakly down at him, "Hi," and the way that Harry absolutely beams up at him makes his chest feel warm and he thinks he knows what the sun feels like, if only briefly, "It sounds much better like that."    
  
It's one of those times where Harry's silence means the world, everything and nothing all at once. They sit on the floor like that for a long time though, wetly grinning at each other like a couple of loons but neither of them really notices. Louis' legs go numb and Harry's pants are starting to get itchy but that's not really important at the moment.

 

They only get up when one of Harry’s team members quietly tells them it time to leave the venue, time to go home. Harry gets up and helps Louis to stand, too, before he leads Louis to his dressing room and changes into sweats and an old tee that Louis actually thinks might’ve been his once, but he’s not sure. The ride to the hotel after that is quiet, though not uncomfortable.

 

Harry squeezes Louis’ fingers when his slips his hand into Harry’s and it fees so much like a long time ago, a couple of kids being carted around and corralled onto one couch. Louis looks down at his lap and finds his cheeks pulling to a smile. 

 

Apparently, however, Harry isn’t the only one in for a surprise tonight, as when they make their way into Harry’s hotel room, there are three other people already in there and half way through what appears to be chinese takeout. The three boys all give little cheers when they see Louis from behind Harry’s shoulders. 

 

Niall is the first to finish the food in his mouth and speak, “Congrats on the tour, Harry! You did great!” 

 

Harry smiles brightly at him, “Thanks! You too!” He gives a side glance to where Niall is sitting, backed up against Zayn’s chest and it really looks just like old times, if it wasn’t for how much older and more muscular the boys all look. He only raises his eyebrow at them before he runs over to hug Liam, dropping Louis’ hand in the process.

 

Louis can hear Harry and Liam talking quietly, but he’s focused on where Zayn’s arms are wrapped around Niall and how he definitely can’t see much over Niall’s shoulder, yet he's practically eating out of his lap anyways. “I told you ‘hi’ would work just fine,” He winks and Niall, happy as ever, nods along. 

 

“I’d tell you to fuck off, but I think I owe you one, and I really don’t want to see Niall get naked again,”

 

Zayn shoots his head straight up, eyes wide and Louis laughs so loud h almost doesn't hear the response, “Two for the comment!” but he thinks he’s slick when he presses his lips to Niall’s temple, anyways. 

 

Louis winks at them and turns to find Harry, two places in his ridiculous hands and he’s filling them both up, avoiding putting mushroom chicken on one because he know Louis hates it. His heart is so full in this moment, watching as Harry chatters away with Liam and mindlessly fills two plates up. It’s so full of love for these boys, knowing that they can make it through anything together. 

 

He comes up behind Harry and grabs his plate, pressing a kiss to the side of Harry’s shoulder without thinking. Harry turns and smiles softly at him, a quiet invitation for more. So Louis does what any sane man would do and presses another kiss there, biting just enough to hear Harry squak. The other three boys laugh and Louis feels like he’s at home. 

 

They all sette into the same bed, Zayn and Niall squished together, legs tangled. Liam sits up in the middle of the bed with Harry and Louis on his other side, Louis resting against Harry’s chest, leaning his head back to press his lips to Harry’s neck. The whole thing is easy as breathing, being close to his boys like this. 

 

There’s some silly movie on tv that none of them are really watching, as Zayn and Niall’s ability to sleep has clearly not changed one bit and it looks like the jetlag from the flight has also gotten the best of Liam, as well, leaving only Harry and Louis awake. They’ve migrated a little bit, Zayn spooned up behind Niall and Liam sleeping on his back, Niall’s arm across his chest. Louis has curled up into Harry’s lap and they’ve been whispering for a while now, catching up on the whole world while everybody sleeps.

 

“I really am sorry, Hazza, I don't know why I just freaked out I guess, I don’t know how to make it up to you.” 

 

Harry presses his lips to Louis’ temple and tells him, “You’re here now and that’s what matters.”

 

Louis swallows, Harry’s lips still presses to the side of his face and closes his eyes, “Can I - can I come home now?”

 

Harry is quiet for a moment before he sniffs, “You know, I haven’t changed a damn thing in that flat since you left. The only thing missing was you.”

 

Louis tells himself he’s not going to cry again, that Harry’s department, but his eyes are wet and he takes a deep breath, “I feel like I’m already there.”

 

Harry doesn’t miss a beat, “Then Welcome home, Honey.”

 

And then he snorts and the moment is lost. Louis starts laughing too, giggling quietly into Harry’s cheek and they’re both trying to be quiet so they’re more breathing into each others faces more so, but it doesn’t matter because Louis is stopping to take in the beautiful boy in front of him, green eyes shut as he laughs.

Louis can’t help himself as he leans up and takes Harry's face in his hands, feeling Harry’s jaw go slack as he closes his own eyes. He brings their lips together, so that they’re hardly touching, still unsure if this is something that Harry wants, but he decides to do it anyways, as Harry hasn’t backed away yet, and finally bring their mouths all the way together. 

 

It’s exactly as Louis remembers, too, lips brushing gently against Harry’s. He doesn't’ get butterflies and his heart doesn't’ beat out of his chest, but he feels warm, his cheeks coloring and heat rising. Harry kisses him back, moving so that their lips slot together better, and he's just as gentle as Louis, breathing quietly through his nose.

 

Louis never wants this kiss to end, but he pulls back anyways, and takes in the slow way that Harry opens up his eyes and blinks a few times, as if to collect himself. Green eyes are looking at him and he’s just so  _ comfortable _ , settled in a way that he hasn’t been in months.

 

He still has his hands on Harry’s cheeks and he smiles as he says, “Hi, baby,”

 

Harry makes a soft sound, “Mm, hi,” and he’s smiling too, eyes shining with what Louis know is love, because he knows that his on eyes reflect it.            

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! As always, feedback of any kind is encouraged. :)


End file.
